


Outcasts together

by jacquelee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU in which Asami and Korra discover that they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcasts together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femtropebingo.

First week back in high school sucked. It wasn’t just that Asami was now known as the ‘daughter of the guy who wanted to kill all benders’, well, actually that was what it was. Everyone knew about her father, everyone knew that he had not only tried to kill benders in general but also the Avatar and his own daughter. 

Basically, those who didn’t avoid her out of disgust or fear that she might have been in on her father’s plans, avoided her out of pity and the sheer inability to see past these circumstances. None of it was made better by the fact that the Avatar was also attending this high school and they had to take some courses together. 

Asami didn’t really know Korra much, they had mostly stood side by side when it came to battling her father, but they hadn’t had much time to bond. And with all her history, Asami really didn’t expect Korra to walk over and ask to be her partner on a school project. But that was exactly what was happening right now. Asami couldn’t help but be suspicious. 

“Why? So that you can keep an eye on me to make sure I’m not snapping and trying to kill all benders?” 

She knew she was far too defensive and mean for no real reason, but she had stopped giving any fucks. Everyone treated her like an outcast, at least they could muster the courage to tell her the reason for it to her face. 

Looking in Korra’s face though, seeing the hurt and confusion, Asami regretted snapping at her. It wasn’t the Avatar’s fault that Asami’s father had turned out to be a criminal and a traitor. Korra had done nothing wrong, and, to be quite honest, Asami had always silently admired her for her strength and courage. This was really not how she had pictured their first actual conversation. 

“I’m sorry. I…”

“It’s okay. I really didn’t mean anything by this, it’s just that everyone else already has a partner. Apparently we are in the same boat.” 

Korra let out a little laugh. Asami couldn’t help but frown a little at that assertion. 

“Really? I would have thought…” 

“That being the Avatar would mean everyone wanted to be paired with me? Apparently not.” 

Korra shrugged. Asami saw that she wanted to appear unaffected, but she could tell that she was hurt by this. She felt the sudden urge to comfort Korra.

“Well, they’re probably just afraid that you’ll outshine them all.” 

They laughed together, a nervous, cautious laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Maybe this whole high school thing wasn’t such an awful thing after all. At least this assignment started to look as if it could turn out far better than Asami had hoped. She smiled at Korra and Korra smiled back. 

No, definitely not bad at all.


End file.
